Beyblade:FDynasty Episode 2
by Da Maztah of Spartah
Summary: Hs no relation to spain's team. Juan finally goes head to head with Kenta! has over 1,000 words over 200 more than the first! The missing word from the fifth paragraphs 1st sentence is car. I may make Aki a main character.


Beyblade: The F-Dynasty.  
>Episode 2: You're In For A Storm.<p>

Matt Musngi woke up early in the morning for he is really excited about the Beyblade National Qualifier!  
>Though the National Qualifier is still 2 days away he woke up early to practice. After a quick meal he runs outside, meets up with his friend Juan and they go around town looking for bladers to do battle with.<br>They notice a huge crowd and watch to see what's going on. It turns out to be a bey-battle between Tyson and a kid with bright green hair and a yellow and white polo shirt.  
>"Go Sagittario!" yells the kid with green hair. "Who is that kid?" Matt asks a random blader.<br>The boy answers "His name is Kenta Yumiya." Matt then resumes watching the battle.

Near the stadium.  
>"Sagittario Flame Claw!" yells Kenta and Sagittario dashes at Dragoon while ablaze.<br>Dragoon seems unaffected "You think that'll stop me you little runt?" says Tyson laughing "Now Dragoon Galaxy Storm!" Tyson continues. Dragoon creates a vicious tornado and Sagittario gets trapped in it.  
>After the storm clears up it is clearly evident that Sagittario lost. "You be-beat Sagittario." Kentas say shocked.<br>"That's right kid that's because I'm the Beyblade World Champion." Tyson replies.

As Matt watches Tyson walk away he is shocked by the power of Dragoon. "If i do get into the national team how can I beat him?"  
>thinks Matt "Especially infront of his home crowd." as these thoughts storm in Matt's head Kenta is even more shocked than Matt is.<br>Kenta had no idea he was up against the BBA world champion, if only he didn't get sick during Japan's qualifier tornament.  
>He wouldn't be in this predicament, he wouldn't have to go against the 3-year in a row world champion.<br>But here he is now about to join the Philippines' team. A team with no past experience in the world chamipionship.  
>A team that hasn't even been named yet. The people in the Philippines were nice but still they have little experience.<p>

After going on a 24 hour long trip to the Philippines Chester who should be tired due to jetlag is a little (okay a lot) hyper active.  
>And who wouldn't be he just has a little more than a day to practice for the Beyblade National Qualifier.<br>He eats a snack, goes to the bathroom then runs outside to practice beyblading.

Two days later.  
>Matt wakes up early, hastily runs outside, buys a burger for breakfast and dashes to Juan's Car.<br>"So Matt you ready?" Juan asks Matt "I sure am Juan! I've been aching to get into this tournament!" Matt replies.  
>"Especially when I watched Tyson kid that kid Kenta." Matt continued. "That was an awesome battle!" Juan says.<br>The car gets them to Araneta Colliseum and they rush inside.

When all four bladers Matt,Chester,Juan and Kenta sign up and get their photos taken they are all assigned to different groups.  
>Matt to Group D, Chester to Group C, Juan to Group A and Kenta to Group B.<p>

In the stadium.  
>Juan takes out all the bladers in his group with relative ease and control.<br>Kenta spins around the stadium in his group and takes out bladers in groups by using Flame Claw.  
>Chester doesn't waste his time to go on the offensive and severely damage enemy blades.<br>Matt takes a while to get his rhythm which is understandable for because is new in the sport however after keeping his opponents busy he quickly retaliates with a massive Shell Hammer attack.

They all move on to the second round.  
>Juan and Kenta start the second round in the classic bowl.<br>"Let it riiiip!" the bladers say in unison.  
>Storm Leone goes forth and charges towards Flame Sagittario who immediately dodges his attack.<br>Leone gives another charge at Sagittario but still can't connect. Sagittario then goes around Leone and hits Leone causing Leone to lose balance.  
>"He's too strong..." thinks Juan seeing how easily Kenta's blade took out Leone. Kenta and Juan launch they're blades again.<br>This time Sagittario immediately goes on the offensive "Flame Claw!" Kenta commands Sagittario.

In the crowd.  
>"Hey Ginga isn't that you're friend Kenta?" Tyson asks Ginga "He's also the kid I battled the other day!" Tyson continues. "Yeah he is." Ginga answers Tyson.<p>

Back In the dish.  
>However Leone dodges and hits Sagittario. Sagittario is still strong however when he proves it by hiting Leone.<br>This causes both blades to be thrown into the air Sagittario gets back inside the dish first but Leone uses this to his advantage by executing an aerial K.O. !  
>On the final match Sagittario uses Flame Claw and gives Leone a direct it and follows it up with another hit!<br>"Leone!" yells Juan "You can do it! The King's Storm!" after being inspired leone start's circling around Sagittario rapidly.  
>Then it spins faster! And faster! AND FASTER! This causes Leone to make a tornado when the tornado clears up Sagittario is in the air Leone then waits for it to hit the ground.<br>Mere inches before it does Leone hits it's tip causing a ringout and a very unhappy beyblader.  
>"You beat me." Kenta proclaims. Juan then picks up Flame Sagittario then hands it to Kenta.<br>"It's a wicked blade and that was an awesome match!" Juan tells Kenta "I'll be looking forward for another match!" Juan continues.  
>Kenta then smiles and he and Juan shake hands knowing that they've both learned a valuable lesson.<br>"Congratulations Juan!" Matt tells his friend "I can't wait to see you in the finals!" Juan continues.

Who will win the next round? Matt Or Chester?

I make 1-2 of these everyday!

Next Episode:

The Rock Hard Competitor!

Briefing:

Matt will finally face off against Chester! Will Kid Draciel smash his rock hard opponent or will Clay Sagiitario get under his shell? Stay Tuned to find out.


End file.
